Dragons never really die
by Starart132
Summary: Base on the manga of the game. No one knows this legend, the reason why the dragon Volvagia always comes back from the dead. 100 years after link's victory against Ganondorf, a young mercenary name Yashan find a baby dragon. He takes it in pity and raises him, but an organization wants that dragon for evil purpose. Shall Volvagia have finally a happy life or suffer again?
1. Prologue:The baby dragon

AC: It's been a while since I read the manga of the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time and it was really sad that Volvagia as to die. So this story is born from my mind. Please give review about the story. The first act is all around the young life of Volvagia when he learns lots of things to survive and live. When the second act begins, the real plot shall appear and the journey shall move outside Hyrule.

**Dragons never really die**

**Summary: **Base on the manga of the game. No one knows this legend, the reason why the dragon Volvagia always comes back from the dead. 100 years after link's victory against Ganondorf, a young mercenary name Yashan find a baby dragon. He takes it in pity and raises him, but an organization wants that dragon for evil purpose. Shall Volvagia have finally a happy life or suffer again?

* * *

**Arc 1: Youngling dragon**

**Prologue: The baby dragon**

Yashan was a young mercenary who was walking on Hyrule field for a day. He was 15 years old, a very young mercenary, but a powerful one. He has brown hair and gray skin. He wears a black tunic and brown boots. He wears a shorts and sharp sword on his back with a black blade. He also has a necklace with the medallion of his clan: shadow clan. No one in Hyrule knows about the shadow clan, protector of Hyrule in secrecy. Though his ancestor fail to do that when Ganondorf who seal them in their village until Link seal him away. He travels around Hyrule in search of a job. He didn't really receive any because Hyrule was in peace since the evil Ganondorf has been defeat. The night was coming and he decides to camp outside since it's a good night. He lights a camp fire and begin to bake some food he caught during the day. The flame releases a delicious odor which attracts something. It was ramping around the camp and when he gets out and move close enough, Yashan sees a dragon, a baby one. This dragon is a serpentine creature armored in red scales. He boasts two forelimbs equipped with claws and his cranium is covered, presumably, by a helmet-like exoskeleton. Also, a fiery mane streaming from his neck which shows he can hurt someone with his neck. But the mane weren't streaming strongly and was still harmless. When Yashan looks closer, he looks like a baby dragon alone without a parent to guide, protect, teach and help him. He's small and cute at the same time. His eyes show that he's hungry and want to eat something. Yashan observe him for a while before taking the food and was about to eat when he caught the eyes of the baby dragon. Yashan tries to resist the sad eyes of this dragon, but he gives up.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Yashan to the baby dragon.

He presents the meat closer to the baby dragon. The baby smells the food for a few second before suddenly taking all the meat and takes it somewhere else.

"Hey! Come back here you little rascal!" Shout Yashan to the baby dragon.

He then runs after the baby dragon who finds a spot to eat with voracity. He was apparently so hungry he takes big bite and swallow it when he can. Yashan moves closer and the baby turn his face at his direction...and breathe fire at Yashan face. Yashan manage to dodge it at the last second while the baby dragon finishes eating the meat.

"You little bastard." Says Yashan.

The baby dragon just looks at him with innocent eyes, his belly a little bigger than before. His eyes show satisfaction, because of his full stomach. When he throws fire, he was only burping the gas in his stomach. Yashan decides to return to the camp and cook another meat, he hears a sound and he sees the baby coming closer to the camp, but he stays a little away from the camp. When Yashan looks at him, he was wondering what this baby dragon wants from him. When the meat was ready, Yashan eats it while watching in case the baby tries to steal him again but didn't. Yashan realize why he was staying closer, he doesn't see him as a threat and also...he can obtain food...and thinks he can easily stole some.

"*Sigh* Will you stay there or come closer?" Asks Yashan.

He decides he prefers knowing the baby dragon was closer to him than far away and waiting to do something. He wasn't sure if he understands him.

The baby looks at him for a while before carefully moving closer to him. It seems that he understand Yashan words. He then moves close to the flame of the camp and lay down. He slowly closes his eyes and let the flame warm him, though he can breathe flame and the flame in his body should warm him.

"Sleep well." Says Yashan to the baby dragon. He then lay under his sheet.

The night passes quietly until the sun came back. Yashan wakes up and looks at the spot where the baby dragon was sleeping. He wasn't there anymore. He looks around wondering where he might be when he feels something moving close to him. He looks under the sheet and see the baby dragon that was awakening.

"When did you get there?" Asks Yashan not expecting any answer.

The baby dragon opens his big mouth and yawn strongly from a good night sleep and looks at him innocently. Yashan gives him a gentle smile and decides preparing a breakfast for the 2 of them. The baby moves next to him, now trusting Yashan. Yashan move gently his hands on the baby dragon neck and scratch it for a few second. The baby dragon likes it and smile at him. He then whines a little when Yashan stop scratching his head.

"It's time I'll go. It was good meeting you." Says Yashan. He packs up his stuck and was about to walk to the town when the baby dragon whine stronger.

Yashan turns around and looks at the baby dragon. He was moving closer to him and stays close to his legs.

"What do you want?" Asks Yashan.

The baby dragon stays close to his feet at looks at him with puppy eyes. Yashan understood what he means.

"You want to come with me?" Asks Yashan.

The baby dragon smiles at him and puff happily. Yashan then takes him on his arms and put him on his shoulder. The dragon place himself comfortable, his head and neck on Yashan right shoulder and the rest on Yashan left shoulder.

"Let's go!" Says Yashan which the baby dragon happily puffs.

During half of the day, they move during the day until they reach the town of Hyrule castle. When he passes the gate, he sees that lots of citizens watch Yashan and the baby dragon around his neck. He walks at the bar and enters. Lots of people were talking in the bar and when they see them they stop talking and observe them. Then the owner of the bar sees them and she smile.

"Welcome back Yashan, glad you here! I needed a moment of silence." Says the owner.

"You're welcome...Hylians still aren't use to my presence." Comment Yashan.

"No one in Hyrule knows what you really are." Says the owner.

"I love leaving mystery. Without mystery...life is less interesting." Says Yashan friendly.

As their conversation continue, the other people in the bar calms down and talks more normally and openly when they see Yashan isn't a trouble maker.

"So...What's on your shoulder?" Asks the owner.

"Well miss...It's a little...dragon I think and a baby too. He likes me so I've take him with me. He's a nice little fella...But I don't know what he'll do if we piss him off." Says Yashan. "I've found him yesterday on the plain and he was hungry when I first meet him." He then begins to scratch the neck again and the baby dragon purr with pleasure.

"He's cute." Comment the owner. "What do you want?"

"I want a beer please." Asks Yashan.

The door of the bar opens and 3 new persons enter in the bar. They were about to sit on their usual table when one of them sees the baby dragon around Yashan neck. They begin to whisper among themselves before one of them move closer to Yashan.

"Excuse me mister. May I talk to you?" Asks the person.

Yashan turns around and see a man completely covered of armor. The armor is completely black with dark helmet covering the face of the knight.

"Of course! What do you want?" Asks openly Yashan.

"We want to know where you find that little dragon." Asks the knight.

"I find him in the plain of Hyrule. He was alone so I decide to take him with me." Explains briefly Yashan.

"How much do you want for this dragon?" Asks the knight.

"W-what?" Says Yashan consternate.

"How about 2000 rupees for the dragon?" Proposes the knight.

"...He's not an object to sell." Objects Yashan.

This begins to attract the attention of greedy hylians in the bar.

"Then maybe 5000 rupees for the dragon." Proposes the knight.

The baby dragon observes the conversation and knows that Yashan begins to be angry at the situation. He didn't understand the rupees system, but he understands that the black armor guy wants him. If he could talk he would say he wants to be with Yashan.

"Sorry, but I don't want rupees from you. He isn't something to buy so stop trying." Yashan takes out 10 rupees and pay the owner of the bar and get out of the bar. "Oh! Before I go, those who want to attack me...you better forget trying to attack me...it's the night after all." Warns Yashan.

Yashan gets out of the bar and go inside the inn and buy a chamber. Since he feels some danger he decides to stay in the inn for the rest of the day...with the dragon close to him. The rest of the day was smoothly and the night comes and Yashan go to sleep with the baby dragon sleeping in the bed with him.

In the middle of the night, 3 shadows try to enter in the room of Yashan and try to walk silently when Yashan opens his eyes. He takes his sword and points it at the 3 intruders.

"Get out of my room now!" Order Yashan.

"Give us the dragon and we'll spare you." Says one of the 3 shadows.

"You have no chance against me. I'm a great nocturne warrior." Says Yashan with a smile.

"We will see about that." Says one of the warriors.

The 3 takes out their sword and were ready to fight.

One of them attacks and Yashan dodges it without problems. He punches the enemy and throws him at the window. Yashan then disappear out of the warrior sigh and knock them out and also throw them out of the window.

"Good-night." Says Yashan.

The baby dragon watches all the short battle and is impressing by the strength of Yashan. It makes him feel safe with him and that nothing will hurt him. Yashan returns to the bed.

"Sorry I wake you." Says Yashan to the baby dragon while scratching gently his neck.

The baby closes his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

AC: Prologue done.

Stay tune for the next chapter: First word.


	2. Chapter 1: Dragon first words

AC: I'm sorry if it took a long time, but I wasn't sure how to do the first chapter. The Arc 1 is a short one but I wish some information will awake your curiosity. I wish I won't take that much time for the next chapter.

* * *

**Arc 1: Youngling dragon**

**Chapter 1: Dragon first words**

When the next day comes, Yashan takes the baby dragon, which was awake from the bed and puts him on his shoulder. The baby dragon did the same like yesterday and Yashan decides to walk outside of Hyrule, after shopping for some food and object, in case someone else wants the baby dragon and decide to move to his house.

"Well my little friend..."Says Yashan scratching the baby dragon's head. "I'll take you to my home. It's far away south, between Lac Hylia and the Kokiri forest. No one knows where it is except me." Adds Yashan whispering to the baby dragon. "And soon you. It's my sanctuary and you'll be safe here."

The baby dragon then tries to say something, but it was only gibberish and non-understandable.

"Maybe you are not ready to talk right now." Says Yashan with a smile.

The baby dragon whines a little. He wants to talk to him, but all he can do is still incomprehensible.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Says Yashan. Even if they can't communicate with words, they can still talk with sound and their emotion.

The baby dragon then smile at him. He was suddenly begun to be sleepy. He decides to close his eyes and take a nap.

"Sleep well." Says Yashan kissing his head.

After an hour, the baby dragon wakes up and Yashan decide to eat something before continuing traveling to their destination. Yashan then keeps walking during the rest of the day until the night come. He then prepares a camp for the night and the baby dragon sleep by his side during the night. It was a warm night and Yashan sleeps lightly in case something bad happens. Nothing during the night trouble their sleep and they keep walking during the day. They were now close to their destination and nothing can be heard for a while. Yashan then hears something walking closer.

Yashan turns around and see the 3 dark knights of the bar.

"We've finally catch you. You sure are difficult to pursuit." Comments one of the knights.

"We've done playing with you, now hand over the baby dragon or you'll lose your life!" Says the second one.

"...I've throw you out of the window last night." Says Yashan.

"It is the day and there's no shadow that can be used to your average." Says the third one.

"Hang on." Warns Yashan to the baby dragon.

The 3 dark knights take out their sword and charge at him. Yashan dodges the first one and kick the second one at the last one. Yashan can fight for a few second only one of them. He takes his sword and blocks the attack. He then rolls to the left and counter with a slash. The knight blocks it when the 2 others return to the fight. The baby dragon sees them and pushes the back of Yashan head. Yashan understand his silent warning and jump to the side and have the 3 knights at his sight. He then charges at them and he dash on the ground and make one of the knight fall on the ground. He then block one of them while the last one was about to attack from behind. The baby dragon breathes fire at the enemy and burns his flesh inside the mask of the dark armor.

"Thanks for covering me." Says Yashan.

"You don't know what's going on." Says one of the 2 knights that can fight.

"Even if you escape us...This dragon will never safe until the end of the time...Has long as he's alive...We can have everything we want." Says the other one.

"The cardinals." Says the last one.

"Cardinals...That's...familiar..." Says Yashan.

_The 4 cardinals is the source-... 4 continents...4...4 el- _

_Father?,_ The very old memories of Yashan suddenly cut out. When it comes to his father, he never wants to think about him. He ruins all his clan in that foolish war.

"Then you know why we must have the dragon." Says the knight.

"The opposite. He's my friend and I'll never let you have him. He wants to be with me!" Says Yashan.

"Then we'll kill you." Says the second knight.

Yashan ducks the attack. He wasn't willing to let them live now. He then attacks more aggressively. He then decapitates the enemy with one hit. He kicks the other one and finishes the one burn alive release him from the pain.

"W-Who can you be so powerful?" Says the last knight.

"I'm getting..." Then Yashan voice suddenly become more dark and scary: "_**Tire of this fight**_." Then his voice returns normal. "So I'll finish this quick."

He then charges again and break the sword of the knight. He then finishes him by piercing his heart.

"I will protect this dragon...No one will hurt him." Says Yashan at the agonising knight. Then the knight dies.

"Are you alright?" Asks Yashan.

The baby dragon trembles of fear a little.

"Sorry about my scary voice...I have nothing to do with you." Says Yashan.

He then scratches the neck of the baby dragon and the baby calms down. The baby dragon knows he won't hurt him. He knows he'll protect him.

"Let's keep going! We'll be there soon." Says Yashan.

They walk for the rest of the day and they finally arrive at the rock section between Lac Hylia and the Kokiri forest.

"We are soon here...There's a little passage...there." Yashan clicks a little button and the door slowly opens. He then enters in the passage and he walk for an hour in a cave until he gets out to a plain.

"This small house here is my home." Says Yashan. "I live in this plain because I...Prefer living in solitude. When it becomes too hard, I take job for rubies and I go to the bar and talk to the owner."

The baby dragon just puffs with pleasure.

"You can explore it while I prepare food." Says Yashan.

The baby dragon explores the surrounding and discovers a small lac south of the small house. He runs there and drinks the water. When he watches the green plain, it is surrounded by rocks that stop anyone to come there. He then sees blue flowers and run close to smell it and it was marvelous for the baby dragon. His stomach begins to make a sound and he enters inside the house and he climbs on the table. Yashan laugh gently and he puts food for the baby dragon and he eats it slowly and taste it. Yashan looks at it and wonder why he eats more slowly. He guesses he isn't desperate to find food anymore. When his stomach was full the baby dragon burps the air in his stomach and a long trail of fire goes out of his mouth.

"It's time for a little practice." Says Yashan. "I know you want to talk so I'll help you."

Yashan tries helping the baby dragon talking by showing him slowly and surely how to spell each words.

The baby dragon tries to repeats the word but it wasn't a success. After few hours, they both go to sleep.

"You can continue training little one...You have all the time." Says Yashan.

After one weeks of training, the baby dragon seems depress by his constant failure to talk. He begins to think he'll never be able to say any word. He wanted to simplified communication with Yashan even if they understand each other's well without word. He was frustrated, but he likes being so much by the side of his friend so he keeps it inside of him. Yahsan on the other hands sees his progress, even if he cannot talk, he progress faster than most being that exist on Hyrule. He also sees him growing up and become bigger and especially longer over the time. In one week, he was twice longer than the first time he sees him. He knows that one day...He'll have to sleep outside...When that time comes...That will be for later.

"Can you spell my name?" Asks Yashan. "Try and say it: Yashan. Ya...Shan."

The baby dragon tries saying the word but he fails.

"You progress a lot little one. Try again." Says Yashan.

The baby dragon thinks he's just encouraging him.

After 2 hours, something finally happen.

"You almost got it." Says Yashan. The baby dragon didn't believe him.

"Y...Y-a...Y...Ya...shan." Finally says the baby dragon.

"...Repeat again." Says Yashan with a smile.

"Yashan...Yashan...Yashan Yashan Yashan Yashan Yashan Yashan." The baby dragon continues that way for a while.

"You did it!" Says Yashan.

"Yashan...I...I lo...ve...you." He says to Yashan.

Yashan, touched by those words, takes the baby dragon. He then hugs him with love and the baby dragon licks his cheek. After one minute, Yashan prepares the diner for the 2 of them and the baby dragon keeps saying his name. He then tries saying other words for a while.

"You can rest a little if you want." Says Yashan.

"Yashan." Says the baby dragon.

"I know...I tell you that you can do it." He adds with a smile.

They eat the food and the rest of the day was pure happiness for both of them. The baby dragon begins to talk with happiness. Yashan was happy that the baby dragon enters in his life. He has now less time to mourn about the past and concentrate more on the future of the baby dragon. He doesn't know what he'll become in the future...But he'll make sure he shall be a wonderful dragon.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. Discover soon the next one: Growing up.


End file.
